The Tale of Vic Fuentes and Daisy Collins
by Daivery
Summary: This is a story about two lovers and how they met each other and fell in love. They will have to overcome the challenges of Vic being a famous band member. Will they last? (PS: We don't just want to have sex with the band members or have them be with us)


Hello! My name is Avrie and my friend Daisy and I are going to be expressing our ideals for the perfect relationships we wish were true. Bands, books, and anime we have the whole lot please enjoy!

The Tale of Vic Fuentes and Daisy Collins

In the beginning I, Daisy Collins, was just a normal college girl until I reunited with the "badass rebel" Vic Fuentes. I usually always go for the safe and sad boys that went to church and stuff, but this time I made an exception when Vic had played a concert in my hometown again with his band Pierce The Veil.

"Girl we have to go to the concert! Vic is going to be there!" my friend, Casey, said to me in a pleading voice. I always hated guys like Vic especially after what he did to me in high school. _Did he even remember me? No, probably not._

"He's an asshole Casey." I said, my voice dripping with hate, "and you just want to go to see Jaime again and you know it." Ever since Casey had slept with Jaime she went crazy and started to want an actual relationship with that disgusting excuse for a man.

"So? What if I want to see Jaime again? Stop being a bitch Daisy."

"I'm not trying to, I just don't want you to get hurt. Plus I hate guys like that, especially Vic and his crew."

"Just come with me tonight, please? I don't want to go and be a loner with all those _punk rock _cool people," she said while making her special puppy dog eyes, "who knows you may even have some fun for once."

"I have homework." I lied.

"Bull shit! I know you always finish early whenever you're given an assignment. That's why I always give you my homework to do."

"Whatever. I'm not going!"

"You are! Stop being pathetic and act like a normal college girl." After that there was nothing that I could do. She dressed me up in her favorite Pierce The Veil band t-shirt, a pair of my favorite faded jeans, and my red Converse. It took forever for her to put my make-up on as she tried to compliment my black holes that I had for eyes. I was surprised when she took my messed up black hair and actually made it decent, instead of always having it in a ponytail. Finally, we were ready to go to the concert and the after party that she so _pleasantly_ surprised me with. When we got there all of the people were sweaty, drunk, and probably high. The first few bands weren't all that bad, since I really did like punk rock music, but then _they _came on and began playing. It was totally and completely awful (no it wasn't), it was amazing who knew that a human could write things so beautiful. Once it ended Casey had found me by the bar because I planned on getting as drunk as possible so I wouldn't have to deal with Vic, or least I wouldn't remember it. We walked into the bar and everybody was celebrating for the final end of the tour that had lasted almost half a year. I had already had about a half a bottle of tequila and a few beers, safe to say I was totally wasted and was acting like a complete idiot (maybe this drunk things wasn't a good idea).

"Daisy! Come over here!" Casey screamed from across the room. I walked over only to find Jaime and Vic standing with a beer in their hand, laughing at something that Casey had said (probably about me).

"Daisy here reporting for duty," I said while I began to lean against Jaime, laughing, "how may I assist you?"

"Well I can list a few ways," said Jaime in a mocking tone, "but I don't want to get slapped, that's Vic's job."

"True," I say smiling like an idiot, "so, Vic, how may I assist you?" I say throwing my arms across his shoulders, which took some effort since he's about 3 feet taller than me.

"Daisy? Are you okay? I remember pretty clearly that you didn't even want to come here because of him." Casey said as I began to mess with Vic's hair.

"Is that true?" Vic said, actually sounding a bit hurt for once (probably an act or a joke).

"No," I say giggling, "in fact I'm glad that I came." _Daisy! Snap out of this! This is Vic that your talking about and your acting like a total dumbass! _I immediately realize what I'm doing and jump off him and bump into Jaime as he openly flirts with Casey next to us.

"I… I… I'm sorry," I say trying to laugh it off, "I must really be drunk." I begin to back up but I stumble over a stool that was close by and start to fall. Though Vic catches me in time and picks me up like some sort of princess and he's the knight in shining armor. _Oh, hell no!_ I try to step out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere. You are WAY too drunk to drive back home."

"Then I'll go back home with Casey," I say looking to Casey to back me up but she's too busy shoving her tongue down Jaime's throat in order to notice me.

"Yeah, she seems a little busy. I'll take you home, you still live on Wayland Dr. right?"

"Yes." I say quietly dreading the long car drive home that I will have to spend with Vic and his huge ego. We leave the bar and walk to the parking lot, as he still carries me like a damsal in distress. _ Asshole. Who does he think I am?_

"You can drop me now," I say as he approaches his black Impala, "you may not believe this but I can actually walk." He sets me right next to the passenger door and walks to the other side. We get in and start the long trip I have been dreading in the small walk from the parking lot to the car. The first 20 minutes were spent in complete and utter silence, which I didn't mind at all, but then he talked.

"So did you really not want to come because of me?" he asked eyes on the road.

"I guess. I just don't really like punk music." I replied trying to make my lie sound as honest as possible, which didn't work at all.

"Daisy, do you really think you can lie to me? After all this time we've known each other," he said as a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. _Damn him for being so cute._

"Fine. I lied."

"Why?"

"I don't know, usually when you lie its because you don't want to tell the truth."

"Not that. Why didn't you want to see me or at least come?" _You're an asshole? You lead me on then left town for your stupid tour? I still love you but you probably don't?_

"I don't know," I replied tying not to smack him across his perfectly tanned face, "I just didn't. You have a problem?" He didn't answer. After that we drove home in silence, which I was grateful for since I wanted to tell him that I still loved him but am glad I didn't... Yet. When we finally got to my house, that wasn't occupied since my parents were out of town, he walked me to my door.

"Daisy I need to tell you something." He said looking at me with such an intent stare that I almost melted right into his arms. _Stop thinking about him like that!_

"What is it?" I reply with a peeking curiosity.

"When I left, I know I hurt you since we had something."

"You don't have to do this Vic."

"Yes I do, because…"

"Because what? You want to tell me that you found someone, right? Well you know what, I don't give a single fuck. Date whoever you want Vic," I began to say but then I am cut off as Vic pulls me into his arms and smashes his lips against mine. They warmth of his hands traveling against my skin sends a shiver down my spine, as I pulling him further against me. I couldn't get enough of his touch, his lips, his… everything. _Stop this Daisy!_ As reality hits me I break the kiss, still in his arms, my breath heavy from him _literally_ taking my breath away.

"Vic," I say staring into his eyes seeing that they are full of love and desire.

"Daisy. I love you. When I left I made a promise to come back and fix what we have since I knew I had damaged it with my tour and everything." With that I pulled him into an even deeper embrace that took me into a world of bliss. _He loved me. That's all that matters since you know I love him._ My thoughts trailed off as he took me in his arms and opened the door. We stepped into the house, immediately melting our lips together once more. Before I knew it I was taking off his shirt only to have him take off mine and then when we pressed against each other it felt magical. His touch left me wanting me more; it was like a drug to me as we attacked each other with this new hunger that needed to be quenched. Not long after that he had stuck his tongue inside my mouth demanding entrance then each of us fought for dominance. This kiss was unlike no other it was hungry. Ravenous. Demanding. Hot. Sexy. Of course one thing led to another and at the end of the night I was in his arms, naked and totally loving it. He was so warm and he made me feel completely content, as I lay in his arms tired from one of the longest nights of my life. From the concert, the bar, the car drive, and what he had said I wasn't sure that it was even real.

"Vic," I say laying my head on his chest, "did you mean what you said at the door?"

"Every single word darling," he said kissing my head gently, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as I drifted off taking in the fact that tonight, I would be sleeping in his arms. _Fool. You are going to hurt in the end…_ That was the last thought my mind was sending to my heart as I fell asleep.


End file.
